Sunshine
by Eirenei
Summary: X over HPBeyblade, Oneshot Someone is thinking about their Sunshine....Slash warnings: if you don't like it, don't read it!


_**SUNSHINE**_

_** Disclamer:** I do not own the Harry Potter and Beyblade characters (only plotlines in here,)... they belong to their respective owners... I only play with 'em.  
_

_**Warning: **The story contains Yaoi - Boy/Boy love. If that squicks you, turn your tail and go search for something more to your tastes. Just remember, we can't choose who we're to love._

_**Enjoy and review!  
**_

_(LYRICS BY GABRIELLE)_

_Made a wish  
I can dream_

Crimson eyes watched the hustle and bustle of lazy village disdainfully. Their owner was ... how to say it... a little unusual for the tastes of nomal inhabitants of Surrey... besides... what was doing the youth here exactly?

Closing his eyes, the young man remembered...

_**/fb/**_

It was a starry, cold winter night. The training for this day was finished, only one in a whilew, the sounds and calls were coming through the air to him, albeit muffled. There, uner a fir tree, stood a boy... he had unusually colored hair...dark gray at his cranium that set off the shocking light gray bangs. He had a painted face, a pair of triangles on his face, giving him a cute, albeit a little fierce look. His eyes were weary, dark red, like blood. He was...lonely_... /I wish I had someone to love... Someone to love me.../_ the faint whirr of his beyblade was calming him somewhat. Woodenly, as if he were some sort of a robot, the small boy recalled the beyblade. It came obediently, cold metal biting into his fingers with its' chill...The boy didn't even notice the blood dripping on the razor sharp edges, saturating the small toy...Somewhere, on the cold sky, the star has fallen, lonely red eyes wishing upon it... futilely...and not for the last time...

_**/end fb/**_

_I can be what I want to be  
Not afraid  
_

He had locked his emotions up. _Pain. Fear. Love. Friendship_... he locked them away, as he strived for perfection, that was like star, so unattainable, so far and so cold... Even with Dranzer, he was cold... like tundras of Siberia. He no longer wished upon a falling stars; instead of that, he made himself train harder, longer ... until he collapsed from strain. In the school, he was regarded with fear and awe from his peers, because of his knowledge, his drive for victory, for perfection...

_To live life  
And fulfill my fantasies_

And one day, he met a boy.

A small, green – eyed boy, with messy hair and crooked glasses...

It was a pure coincidence...the group of school bullies, with some obese, blonde kid as a leader, were beating the small boy up...for something . He forgot what it had been. And he was irritated. He was telling himself that he was irritated because they interrupted his training in controlling the beyblade...that they were obnoxious little fools, too loud for their own good. Anyway, he had chased them off, threatening them, if they ever touch the scrawny kid, there would be their hides next.

And those impossibly green eyes looked up at him gratefully shining with fragile spark of hope.

_I learnt a lot of tricks to help me live my life  
You helped me find my paradise_

Since that day, the two boys were nearly inseparable; the gray – haired boy even taught the smaller one how to beyblade and do awesome tricks with the small toy. For his birthday, the green – eyed boy was presented with his very own beyblade, that was silver, royal blue and green, with the hints of crimson mixed in.

Alas, the day had come, when the two young ones were forced to separate...The green eyes were sad, sparkling with shining tears. He presented his friend with white scarf. "So that wherever you will be, you'll always felt me hugging you. I'll – I'll always be with you." The crimson – eyed boy was speechless. Finally, he opened his mouth. _"A – Arigatou_, Harry – _kun_. I – I won't forget you, I promise..." he swallowed thickly. "I'll come for you... someday..."

And just like that, they parted.

_When you came you were like  
_

"_**And there comes our last year champion – Kai Hiwatari!"**_ Called out the hyper, fast – talking announcer. "Woooo! Go, Kai!" wailed the blue – eyed, obese kid on the couch. He chomped on the next fistful of chips. He noticed the frozen green – eyed kid at he doors, his cousin staring at the screen stupidly. "What'cha are you doing here, freak! " the porcine – looking kid squealed angrily. "Get me some soda – and fast! Or I'll tell Mom you broke her favourite vase, " he grinned maliciously. The thin boy nodded wordlessy, and moved into the kitchen to fetch oh –so – kindly-requested beverage tho the lazy one on the couch.

He smiled a small secretive smile. Crimson eyes, gray hair...and white scarf that was swishing intimidately at the proud back.Yep, that was his friend...

The rest of the day, he spent in happy daze. Even if he hadn't been able to speak with him, at least Harry knew Kai was alright...even if he was more cold, more closed off and intimidating than before. But he was Kai. His friend.

_(chorus: sunshine through my window  
Thats what you are, my shining star_

_Sunshine)_

Kai smiled a small, almost imperceptible smile. Tyson was a ball of energy, that was for sure – how else would he manage to open Kai up after he had frozen up his heart? After Harry, Kai was even more cold and ruthless; his fellow beybladers fearing his coldness and efficiency at stealing their bitbeasts. But then, Tyson came along, and knocked some sense into Kai...reminding him, once more, of his first friend... Harry. Harry wasn't like hurricane of energy Tyson proved himself to be; he was very shy, loving to learn and talk with Kai; but he shared passion for beyblading with his loud – mouthed former teammate. If Kai had to describe him... Harry would be... Sunshine.

_  
Making me feel I'm on top of the world  
Telling me I'll go far)_

Harry always supported him, his dreams. Whether they beybladed together, or just talked, Kai was feeling at peace. Happy. Like he had future in the palm of his hand, no matter how ridiculous the thought had seemed at that time.

_Reaching out, for new heights  
You inspired me to try_

Harry smiled at the silver – haired man. His Kai had a drive few possessed, inspiring Harry to reach new heights, he felt he couldn't reach otherwise. Not without Kai's help.

They had met again, in London. The meeting was pure chance – Kai was here on vacation, hiding from obsessive fan – stalkers. Harry was just tired. Tired of that meaningless war, his visions, his magic...he had put his foot down, demanding some time alone, and he got it. Some gray day, he headed out to train with his old beyblade, just to let out the frustrations that had been accumulating in his mind since the beginning of the year. He was training quietly, when he heard familiar purring of the second beyblade along his.

They tested, feinted, circled, teased – and clashed.

The battle was long, rain was pouring from the heavens, as they called for their bitbeasts.

"_DRANZER!"_

"_SORA!"_

And the time froze...

Golden, fiery phoenix entwined with feathery snake, that was glowing eerily white and icy blue, like the snowflakes the wind was playing with. And the battle commenced.

As the battle finished – in draw, of course – both of them were grinning from excitement, those cold red eyes were warm crimson. "Harry? Is that you?" Harry laughed a true laugh. "Who else could kick your butt, Kai?" Next thing they knew, they were embracing and crying, happy tears mingling with the droplets of rain.

And all was right with the world... again.

_  
Felt the magic inside  
And felt that I could fly  
_

Harry felt the incredilous gazes follow them both as they headed for their seats. Kai was bedecked in his old familiar uniform, while Harry wore dark green robes with silver stitching, and black trousers with deep blue shirt under, a rimless glasses on his face, his hair messy as always.

"Harry? Who is that?" asked his very inquisitive red – headed friend. Harry smiled. Hermione simply blushed at Kai's appearance. He was real sex magnet for girls, Harry noticed, smiling. '_But he's mine... and I am his'._ He watched as Kai's impassive crimson eyes warmed just a hint when looking at him. Yup, Kai was still a icy bastard, at least in public. Harry smiled, while he squeezed Kai's hand. Kai embraced him nonchalantly, but with possesive glint in his eye, as he noticed redheaded girl looking at his Harry hungrily. Harry chuckled. "Oh, sorry, guys. Kai here is my boyfriend."

"YOUR _WHAT?!"_

Suffice to say, the pandemonium reigned.

Ron was red as a lobster, the twins' jaws were hanging almost to the ground, Hermione acquired dinnerplate – sized eyes, while Ginny was looking utterly devastated. And that was just a few reactions...

_I'm looking at the world in an optimistic light  
You made me appreciate my life_

Kai was watching Harry argue with Tyson, amusenent dancing in his eyes. The loudmouthed bluenette and Harry had hit it off from hello... if not for their constant squabbling and bickering about random things. Just now, they argued who was better beyblader. The rest of team watched them, amusement dancing in their eyes; Maxie muffling his snickers behind hand. Ray was equally amused, his golden eyes flashing with mirth, smirking.

"That's it!" Tyson exploded, blue eyes flashing with challenge. "You're going to battle with me, and I'll prove you I am the champion!" Harry smirked. "Dream on, Ty." Their _...spars..._ almost always ended with Tyson's defeat. "I'll make you eat dust!" Tyson bragged loudly. "Sorry, windbag, no can do, " Harry snarked back. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Tyson's outraged cry followed already fleeing Harry, who was laughing his head off.

Yes, life was good... if you didn't count Hillary's whining, Tyson's big stomach... and a couple of minor things.

_Cause when you came you were like  
_

They were watching the stars, again. It was their favourite night pasttime. Kai always loved how harry looked in the night... he was ethereal, a creature of luminence and shadows, too beautiful, too fragile to exist... and yet real. And his, always his.

"Kai?" came his beloved's voice. Kai smiled, warm eyes turning down to his husband. "Yes, _koi?"_ Harry shivered at that sensual voice caressing his body. _"Aishiteru, saiai..."_

Green eyes looked into red affectionately. Kai's smile become wider. "I love you too... my sunshine..."

And they watched the tranquil scene once more.

_(chorus)  
You are the calm, when I am the storm  
You are the breeze, that carries me on  
When I set adrift, you anchor me  
You're there for me  
(chorus x5)_

It was a long time since he wished upon a star, that cold december night, for someone to love him.

He had lost, and he had gained.

And come what may, he and Harry will always be together... forever.

_**OWARI/END**_


End file.
